


Isle of Romance

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a small poem.





	Isle of Romance

Her dress was the color of the tides  
Crashing against the rocks below  
The water moving with the wind  
Just as her dress flowed as a breeze passed by  
Her hat, just like the clouds on the horizon  
A ribbon around the brim, the same color as the sky

His tie was the color of water behind him,  
dark, yet blue and green, mixed harmoniously  
the doors opened, and she walked out,  
the bouquet, full of colors of the sea  
contrasted against her hallowed hushed dress  
He smiled, as she walked down the aisle  
ready to say their vows  
and ‘I do’


End file.
